The Winds of Fate
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: -Tú, serás mi hembra – los ojos como platos, es lo que provocó la oración del demonio. Sesshomaru seguía mirándola impasible, pero con cierto nerviosismo. "Secuela de Apareamiento de los hanyou's"
1. La pluma, la manta y el fuego

**Wind of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes citados no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Leyenda:**

kkkkk Narración

-kkkk- Diálogo

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

><p>-Mierda… - fue lo único que murmuró cuando sintió una pequeña mota helada en su nariz. Abrió los ojos acertando en sus sospechas… la nieve había empezado a caer.<p>

Esto solo podía significar dos cosas: una iba a hacer un frío tenaz cuando esta dejara de caer y dos, iba a acabar empapado. Hoy volvía a visitar a Rin después de dos meses sin pasarse a verla. Debía de reconocer que había crecido en sobremanera, pues ya no quedaba casi nada de aquella jovencita que lo acompañaba por todo Japón en busca de Naraku. Su pupila y casi podía decir, su hija, había empezado a desarrollar ciertos aspectos de madurez humana que a él ciertamente se le escapaban.

-Seños Sesshomaru ¿hoy vamos a ver a Rin? – el fiel sirviente Jaken sacó de sus pensamientos al Lord de las tierras del Oeste. El pequeño demonio con su típico traje marrón y su báculo, miraba al amo con esos enormes y viscosos ojos de sapo con devoción, esperado la respuesta de quien parecía ser el señor de su mundo entero. A Sesshomaru no le importaba que tuviera ese tipo de respeto a su señor, es más, le complacía; pero su comportamiento pegajoso, más de lo normal, estaba creando un sentimiento de aversión hacia su sirviente, más de la normal.

-Sí – fue la escueta respuesta del albino mientras seguía caminado.

-Eso significa que tendremos que ver a ese hanyou y su manada – se quejaba el sirviente – esa niña medio hanyou medio sacerdotisa es incluso peor que su padre, realmente es una jugarreta de la madre naturaleza – el sirviente se tropezó con su amo el cual había parado en seco – ¿Qué ocurre amo?

-No vuelvas, nunca más, a hablar de Mun de esa forma. Ella será la siguiente en la línea de sucesión de la familia Taisho. – su voz, normalmente fría y sin sentimientos, le había sonado más dura a Jaken de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Y era así, puesto que Sesshomaru había desarrollado una extraña conexión con la hija de su hermanastro. La pequeña, había nacido con unos dones impresionantes venidos de la mezcla de los poderes de sacerdotisa y la sangre demoníaca. A sus tiernos tres años de edad, la pequeña había destrozado a Jaken al lanzarle una piedra que previamente había purificado. Era digna de llevar el apellido Taisho, igual que su padre, quien lo demostró en la lucha contra Naraku. Aunque obviamente nunca, jamás, admitiría esto delante de nadie.

-Pero señor Sesshomaru ¿usted no tendrá descendencia? – antes de acabar la pregunta, Jaken se arrepintió de haberla formulado. Los ojos de su amo se inyectaron en sangre y a punto estuvo de transformarse en su forma demoníaca. El pequeño demonio cerró los ojos y esperó la ira de su señor, la cual nunca llegó. En vez de eso, escuchó un largo suspiro y para cuando abrió los ojos Sesshomaru ya había emprendido el camino.

Las palabras de su pequeño sirviente le habían afectado tanto, que no prestó atención a nada más de lo que su cerebro procesaba. La nieve fue cuajando provocando que tuviera que alzar el vuelo con su sirviente agarrado a sus ropajes. Pero él seguía pensando en lo que Jaken había dicho.

Nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas al sentido de tener descendencia, pues solo era una mera distracción y una posible carga que llevar a las espaldas. Eso es lo que había pensado durante sus más de 900 años de vida. Pero, ahora, después de que su hermano pequeño tuviera descendencia y con las vivencia de los últimos años… se estaba planteando sino había llegado el momento de dejar un legado él también.

Pensó en la posibilidad de una hembra capaz para tener descendencia y eso acortaba muchas de las posibilidades, ya que la hembra en cuestión tenía que estar a la altura de sus expectativas tanto como macho y como señor de un clan. Había dos grandes problemas con eso:

Primeramente, la hembra en cuestión obligatoriamente debía de ser un demonio, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a mezclar su esencia con la de un humano. Posiblemente fuera más por cabezonería pura y dura que por asco hacia los hanyous o los humanos, ya que durante la guerra con Naraku, sus pensamientos fueron cambiando poco a poco. Pero debía de tener en cuenta que una humana no tendría cabida en su mundo, moriría muy joven si no la mataban sus propios lacayos.

Esto desembocaba necesariamente al segundo problema, pues gracias a su extraña relación con los humanos durante la búsqueda de Naraku, había dejado aparcado el buscar alguna hembra para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas… odiaba decirlo, pero estar de sequía lo estaba desesperando.

Por desgracia, ninguna de las hembras demoníacas que conocía le servía para tal cometido. Solo había conocido a una que le afectó de tal forma que le hizo cambiar su forma de ver la vida. Aun no entendía cómo era posible que una simple extensión de un ser mediocre como Naraku le hubiera afectado tanto, pero sus ansias de libertad y ese extraño _afecto_ que tenía hacia él, le había llegado de alguna manera. El viento siempre lo acompañaba allá donde iba y aquella pluma llevaba con él unos seis años.

Pensándolo detenidamente, ella habría sido la única mujer con la que hubiera estado dispuesto de tener descendencia; en el caso de que lo necesitara. La fuerza de Kagura, la lucha por ser libre, la tenacidad en sus acciones… Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos a la mujer de mirada rojiza, echaba de menos sus retos hacia su persona y su forma dicharachera de hablar hacia los demás. Odió a Naraku por su muerte y se odió a si mismo por no haberla protegido. Era tan estúpido pensar que su padre había tenido razón… cuando tienes algo que proteger, la perspectiva cambia.

-Sesshomaru – una voz suave sacó de los pensamientos al demonio que había continuado el camino por inercia, ahora a pie – estás empapado – Kagome llevaba el típico traje de sacerdotisa y un sombrero que le permitía cobijar su cabeza de la nieve. Recordó hace seis años cuando la vio por primera vez y como había cambiado. Esa mujer había arriesgado mucho por el amor a su medio-hermano. ¿Alguien haría eso por él? – entra en la cabaña y sécate un poco. Inuyahsa no llegará hasta tarde y estoy sola con Mun.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias – la voz fría y severa del demonio ya no asustaba a Kagome. Rin tenía razón, en cuanto tratabas con Sesshomaru todo el miedo o temor hacia él desaparecía

-No serás ninguna molestia, además la niña pregunta por ti y por… ¿dónde está Jaken? – el demonio se giró esperando ver al mono sapo mareado por tantas subidas y bajadas pero no lo encontró. Se encogió de hombros y siguió hacia delante, adentrándose en la cabaña sin esperar ser invitado – pasa, pasa… no te cortes – habló Kagome al viento. Su cuña… perdón, el medio hermano demonio de su medio demonio marido era un poco especial, nunca sabía por dónde le podía salir. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras entraba en la cabaña, el día de hoy prometía.

Sesshomaru vio la cabaña, pequeña pero acogedora. En el centro de esta había un fuego hecho para calentar la comida y el agua, y al lado se encontraba Mun jugando con unos juguetes de la época de su madre. En cuanto la niña sintió el olor de su tío levantó los ojos y los brazos pidiendo que la cogiera.

Sino fuera porque lo conocía, Kagome hubiera jurado que Sesshomaru había sonreído antes de coger a la pequeña. El lord de las tierras del oeste, había cargado a su pequeña hija y la había sentado en su regazo, con cuidado de no mojarla con sus vestimentas. El demonio se relajó bastante al sentir el calor de la fogata, hacía bastante frío fuera y la nevada que le había caído encima no ayudaba a que su calor corporal aumentara.

-¿Vienes a visitar a Rin? – la mujer sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos al youkai, que miraba atentamente la fogata – con la nevada, creo que esta con Kaede haciendo hierbas, te aconsejo que no vayas a…

-Sé muy bien que está con el exterminador, sacerdotisa – Kagome suspiró sonoramente – ya tiene suficiente edad para saber si le conviene como hombre o no. Si no fuera así, yo mismo le arrancaría el corazón con mis propias manos

-Que madurez… igualito que Inuyahsa – Sesshomaru levantó la vista y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Odiaba que lo comparasen con un hanyou, aunque físicamente se parecieran… - ¿quieres un poco de sopa? Te calentará más rápido – el demonio simplemente asintió, dejando que la mujer le pusiera un poco del caldo en su plato.

-Shemaru huele raro – la niña, había empezado a olfatear la estola de su tío encontrando una pluma -¿eto que e?

-Mun, deja en paz a tu tío – Kagome se levantó y fue a coger a la niña que empezó a protestar – ¡no! Devuélvele eso a tu tío ahora mismo. ¡No es tuyo!

-Tampoco de e – señaló a Sesshomaru con la pluma, el cual era un mero espectador de la escena cotidiana. Sorprendentemente no le había molestado en absoluto que lo llamara tío. Es más le hubiera molestado sino hubiera sido así. – esto ez de mi amiga

-Mun, esto lo tiene tu tío Sesshomaru desde hace mucho tiempo, no puede ser de ninguna amiga tuya

-¡Que zi! – chilló la niña casi agujerando el oído superfino del demonio – Kadura huele iguá – rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus pequeñas manitas mientras ponía cara de sorpresa agrandando sus ojos dorados

-¿Quién? –Kagome se sentó en frente de Sesshomaru mirando a su hija que seguía en su regazo

-Nadie – contestó mentas movía graciosamente la cabeza y su melena plateada con algunas mechas azabaches.

-Mun, contesta a la pregunta – el primer tono de advertencia hizo encoger a la niña. No era para menos, incluso Sesshomaru se sorprendió de la eficacia de su voz

-No ez nadie má – la niña se giró y le dio la pluma a su tío – lo ziento

-¿Me dirás a mí, quien huele igual que esta pluma? – no supo de donde había sacado ese tono tan suave con la hija de su medio hermano, pero se sorprendió al ver la afirmación con su cabeza – dejaré que te quedes la pluma si quieres – esperaba que el sacrificio de desprenderse de aquel objeto le llevara a algún sitio

-Ze llama Kadura, Kaguda…. Ka…

-¿Kagura? – Preguntó su madre

-Zip, ezo – asintió la niña ante la atenta mirada de los adultos – me dijo que no podía deci nada poque ella había apadecido hace poco y que no quedia eztopead nada – agachó la cabeza – lo zieto mami

-Mun… ¿la has visto alguna vez o solo has escuchado su voz en el viento? – Sesshomaru quería cerciorarse completamente de lo que decía la niña, pues él había escuchado la voz de Kagura que le hablaba en el viento y no quería confundirse

-Noooo – dijo ella mientras negaba efusivamente – ella tiene loz ojoz rojoz y un kimono como loz de prima Rin, pedo blanco y morado. Ez muy bonita y zu lazo ez amadillo como loz ojoz de papá.

Tanto la sacerdotisa como el demonio se miraron. Kagome tenía cara completamente sorprendida, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta. Mientras que Sesshomaru solo miraba a la niña con su típica pose de demonio enfadado, pero recomiéndose por dentro.

-¡Keh! Kagome, espero que tengas algo caliente, hace un frío que pela – la voz de su marido devolvió a la realidad a la pareja haciendo que miraran a la puerta - ¿sabes? Hoy he visto a alguien que se parecía a… - El hanyou levantó la vista para ver a su medio-hermano con su hija en brazos -¿Sesshomaru? – fuere por costumbre o por precaución, Inuyasha llevó la mano al cinto donde descansaba Tessaiga

-Lo he invitado yo a pasar – la sacerdotisa se levantó tendiéndole una manta – venía a ver a Rin y le ha pillado la nevada. Además, Mun tenía ganas de verlo – las palabras de la mujer relajaron visiblemente al hanyou quien se sentó al lado de su mujer, recibiendo a su hija en brazos la cual previamente había saltado del regazo de su tío. - ¿Qué era lo que decías?

-Hoy he visto a una mujer con un moño muy parecido a… - Inuyasha calló al recordar lo afectado que Sesshomaru se mostraba cada vez que hablaban de Kagura. No es que bajara la mirada o su tristeza inundara la estancia, pero sí que se notaba que se volvía más hermético y mucho más frío – en fin, era una demonio de alto rango pero que nos ha ayudado a acabar con los demonios de una aldea cercana.

-Papi… huelez a mi amiga

-¿Era Kagura el nombre que ibas a decir? – Inuyasha se soprendió por la pregunta formulada por su hermano mientras miraba a su hija extrañado - ¿Dónde está?

-Sesshomaru, es imposible que Kagura haya reencarnado tan rápido. Y si así hubiera sido, no recordaría nada de su pasado además que sería una persona completamente diferente. Mira Kagome y Kikyou.

-Pedo pá… ella huele iguá que la puma – señaló la pluma que tenía Sesshomaru en la mano – y má no olía igua que Kikyou ¿no?

Maldita niña, con su maldita inteligencia y su maldita cara bonita. Inuyasha suspiró, era clavada a su madre y no podía decirle que no. Al levantar la cabeza vio la determinación en los ojos de su hermano mayor y volvió a suspirar. Ya le había dicho a Kagura que él tarde o temprano se enteraría… pero no pensaba que fuera tan temprano.

-Cerca del pozo devora-huesos hay una cabaña que Kagome y yo frecuentamos de vez en cuando – el tono de nerviosismo hizo denotar al demonio que era su lugar de desahogo- Kagura está durmiendo allí hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarse.

-¿Por qué no he sido informado antes? - Sesshomaru se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la entrada con Inuyasha pisándole los talones - ¿Por qué?

-Eso, deberás preguntárselo a ella – miró hacia atrás para ver que su mujer se entretenía con su hija – ten, puede que esto te sirva – le entregó su manta y una libreta amarilla.

-¿Y esto?

-Kagome lo hizo hace unos años. A mí me ayudó mucho a entender lo que ella quería… y si tu miras en la sección adecuada, sabrás lo que Kagura busca, ya que lo hizo inspirándose en ella – Sesshomaru miraba extrañado el título de la hoja, _Apareamiento en la época feudal_ –Suerte – y dicho esto, se volvió hacia la cabaña.

Kagura se desperezó después de entrar en la cabaña. Había sido una suerte encontrar a un Inuyasha tan adiestrado por la sacerdotisa del futuro. Realmente hubiera esperado que el medio-demonio sacara su espada en vez de ofrecerle refugio, pero no se iba a quejar por ello.

Sacó de su manga, el pañuelo que una pequeña hanyou le había regalado. Esa niña llamada Mun le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero que no atinaba a quien. Gracias a ella había decidido quedarse en estas tierras, pues había escuchado que Kagome se había convertido en la nueva sacerdotisa, supervisada por Kaede, y que esta había cambiado la forma de ver a los youkais y a los hanyous en la aldea. Un paraíso para aquello seres especiales que no tenían donde ir.

Encendió la fogata y se sentó en el tatami. Habían pasado ya seis años desde su nacimiento y desde su muerte y poco más de tres meses de su resurrección. Realmente no recordaba cómo había vuelto pero se volvió a encontrar en aquel campo donde había perecido a manos de su creador. Al abrir los ojos solo encontró a una mujer hermosa de ojos dorados y tez blanquecina, que la miraba con una mirada fría y descomunal. Recordó exactamente cada instante de aquel momento.

Flash Back

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y respiró de una forma lastimosa y necesitada. Sitió como los pulmones se llenaban del precioso oxígeno y desaparecía la presión de quedarse sin aire. Al enfocar la mirada, empezó a distinguir colores y formas hasta que la imagen fue tornándose más nítida, dejándole ver la figura de una mujer delante de ella, con la cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y tez blanquecina.

-Espero que ahora, no esté triste – la mujer, con una voz neutra y una mirada fría, observaba a la mujer de ojos escarlatas de arriba abajo

-¿Quién es usted?

-No es algo relevante – la mujer se giró – aconsejo que no desperdicies la vida que se te ha vuelto a dar

-Gracias

-No lo he hecho por ti, simplemente quería probar algo – dicho esto se fue tranquilamente y sin mirar atrás

End Flash Back

Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse en unas termas cercanas para quitarse el olor a muerte. Sorprendentemente ya no tenía ningún olor de Naraku con ella y su extraña marca de araña, había desaparecido. Ahora era un demonio completo que dominaba las artes del viento, pero no tenía donde ir.

Haría unas semanas que había llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede donde se encontraría con aquella pequeña hanyou de ojos dorados y pelo blanquecino. Pensó en que podía ser hija del hanyou y la sacerdotisa, pero el ki que desprendía aquella cría era mucho mayor que la de Inuyasha, por lo que descartó tal idea.

Mun le había ofrecido quedarse en la aldea donde se encontraba ahora y solo hasta hoy no había encontrado al hanyou nuevamente. Recordó los viejos tiempos y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de añoranza. Naraku le había privado de libertad y luego de seis años de su vida. No sabía por qué le habían dado una segunda oportunidad pero no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Le echó un poco más de leña al fuego para que su cena se hiciera más rápidamente. Había hecho una sopa con lo poco que había podido cazar hoy, pero eso le daría algo caliente para aguantar la noche. La nieve se había empezado a amotinar en su puerta y hacía que el calor de la estancia fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

Una ráfaga de aire helado entró sin previo aviso por la puerta, haciendo que casi se apagara la fogata. Suspiró, era la tercera vez que se le abría la puerta por el viento y aún no había encontrado algo para cerrarla. Se levantó y se giró para cerrar la dichosa puerta pero paró en seco al encontrarse con que no estaba sola.

El mismo cabello, la misma vestimenta, los mismos ojos dorados… no había cambiado nada en seis años. Él la miraba a los ojos entre sorprendido y enfadado. ¿Por qué no quería que él supiera que estaba viva? No es que le importara, pero él quería saberlo y punto. Y él siempre debía saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Mierda – fue lo primero que se escuchó en la cabaña – estúpido hanyou con su estúpida boca

-No ha sido él quien me ha hablado de ti – se acercó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – estas viva

-Vaya, después de seis años sigues siendo igual de elocuente – sonrió mientras se sentaba. No estaba preparada para hablar con él, pues recordaba perfectamente como se le había declarado el día de su muerte. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás así que esperó a que el demonio hiciera algo. Él le tendió la manta que Inuyasha le había dado y se sentó enfrente de ella con la fogata en medio.

-¿Cómo has vuelto?

-No sabría cómo decirte – la mujer miraba el fuego – solo hace unas semanas desperté en el mismo campo que me vio morir y alguien me aconsejó que no desperdiciara mi vida. No hice más preguntas y ella no esperó ninguna.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, mujer con ojos dorados y cabello plateado. Puede que la conozcas o sea de tu familia – se puso el dedo índice en el mentón sin cerciorarse de la cara sorprendida de Sesshomaru – tenía una piedra azulada. Dijo algo de hacer feliz a alguien ¿te suena?

-Hay muchas hembras demonio con ojos dorados y cabello plateado – aunque sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, Sesshomaru prefirió no decir nada por el momento. Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la estancia poniendo nerviosa a la domadora de los vientos.

-¿Quieres un poco? Hace mucho que no cocino algo de esto pero creo que me ha salido bien, o eso espero porque si no… ¿Qué haces? – Kagura había levantado la vista cuando sintió la mano del demonio encima de la suya

-No estoy aquí para hablar de cosas triviales ni para comer algo que se podría asemejar a una sopa de pescado podrido – Kagura fue a protestar pero el demonio se levantó, levantándola a ella y apartándola de la fogata – ya no hueles a Naraku y tampoco parece que te haya dejado algún otro elemento que te vincule con él.

-Y eso ¿a ti qué?

-Como te he dicho, no he venido a hablar de cosas triviales. Solo hay un tema que me traería a esta cabaña de mala muerte a buscar a una mujer

-Pero ¿Qué te has…? – Kagura sintió como Sesshomaru poseía con rudeza sus labios, matando la pregunta en su garganta. No prestó resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar como si la guiara el viento.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió gratamente de la sumisión de la guerrera mujer y de lo gratamente satisfactorio que se sentía el besarla. Acercó el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al de ella. Aun así, rompió el beso y la magia que este había creado, pues ya tenía la respuesta que quería, pero sabía que Kagura no estaría enterada y debía explicárselo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? – roja como la grana, Kagura se separó del cuerpo de Sesshomaru - ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Necesitaba alguna razón? – se reprendió mentalmente al ver su cara de enfado. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con estos temas y durante toda su vida había evitado algún tipo de relación más allá de lo físico, pero la ocasión lo requería.

-Teniendo en cuenta que me has robado un beso, sí, debes tener alguna razón y que sea convincente.

-Tú, serás mi hembra – los ojos como platos, es lo que provocó la oración del demonio. Sesshomaru seguía mirándola impasible, pero con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Y eso lo has decidido ahora o ya lo tenías planeado? Porque de ser así, a mí no me has informado.

-No tengo porque –sabiamente, cerró la boca. Pensó con cuidado las palabras que iba a decir, no recordaba el mal carácter que podía tener una mujer en celo – tú lo planeaste hace seis años.

-¿Cómo? – Kagura miraba a Sesshomaru mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que ella había dicho o hecho.

-Hace seis años, esperaste hasta que yo llegara. No hasta que Inuyasha y su grupo llegara, sino que moriste sonriendo porque yo estaba allí – los colores volvieron al rostro de Kagura – no soy estúpido Kagura y que no hable no significa que no sepa las cosas, simplemente son demasiado triviales para mí en ese momento – la dominadora de los vientos fue a protestar pero el demonio siguió hablando – sabía que era lo que sentías por mí, lo que no sabía es que yo también estaría conforme

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Necesito una hembra. Una hembra demonio que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con el cargo que poseerá y con el suficiente carácter para lidiar conmigo – Kagura sonrió – no quiero a ninguna llorona ni ostentosa mujer. Y tú eres la única mujer a la que estoy dispuesto a soportar – la cara de felicidad de la mujer dejó claro a Sesshomaru que ella estaba de acuerdo – he venido aquí a buscar a mi mujer, sacarla de este agujero y llevarla conmigo.

-¿Y mi libertad? – Kagura sintió ese cosquilleo en su espina dorsal. Estaba completamente feliz y extasiada, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera hacerle sufrir un poquito más.

-Conmigo tendrás toda la libertad que precises – dijo algo confundido, hasta que vio el rostro juguetón de la muchacha. Sonrió de medio lado, con ella sentía que se volvía más joven, que el peso de los años desaparecía – excepto en tu cama. Esta siempre será la misma todas las noches, junto a mí.

-Más te vale que eso sea cierto, gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste – con toda la valentía que no supo que tenía, se acercó a él y lo besó de forma placentera. Daba las gracias a todo aquel que le había dado la oportunidad, puede que no se la mereciera, pero ahora se sentía completamente feliz.

-Esta noche, nos quedaremos aquí – sentenció el demonio después del beso – pero mañana después de visitar a Rin volveremos a casa.

Cogió la manta y la puso en el frío suelo. Se tumbó y puso su estola de almohada mientras tiraba de Kagura para que se tumbara a su lado. Como en muchos años que no hacía, se dispuso a dormir plácidamente con alguien a su lado. Pero esta vez, estaba seguro de que no se despertaría solo.

-¿Me dirás quién te ha avisado de que estoy aquí? – Sesshomaru acomodó a Kagura en su pecho.

-Mun

-¿La conoces?

-Es hija de Inuyasha y Kagome – Kagura levantó la cabeza sorprendida – ella me dijo que su amiga no quería que nadie se enterara de su paradero.

-No quería que la gente del pueblo me encontrada, soy un demonio y aunque aquí las cosas sean diferentes, no quería arriesgarme – Sesshomaru la apretó más a su pecho – estos seis años te han cambiado mucho… ¿desde cuándo eres tan expresivo? No te hacía yo un hombre familiar y protector.

-Nunca he hecho nada para evitar mis sentimientos. Es estúpido esconder algo para parecer algo que no eres. Como te he dicho, no tenía necesidad de mostrar esta forma de ser porque me era trivial. No tenía a nadie a quien proteger – recordó a su padre y sonrió. Suerte que estaba muerto puesto que darle la razón al gran Inu no Taisho, significaba tener a un demonio más pesado que Inuyasha, recordando tu error.

-Pobre Jaken… ¿por cierto… dónde lo has dejado?

-Mañana lo verás en la aldea – o eso creía él, ya que hacía bastante que no lo veía.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagura fue presentada en la aldea no como la domadora de los vientos, sino como la mujer del lord de las tierras del Oeste. Rin la recibió con los brazos abiertos y Kohaku le dio un tímido abrazo. Conoció a los hijos de Miroku y Sango y volvió a ver a Kagome con Mun. Contra lo que había esperado se sentía como en casa, como si tuviera una gran familia.

Esa noche se convertiría en cuerpo y alma en la dueña de la cama del lord de las tierras del Oeste. Por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, Sesshomaru hizo caso de alguno de los consejos de la libreta amarilla que Inuyasha le había dado, para conseguir a Kagura. Nunca lo diría delante de nadie, pero años después le daría a su primogénito las enseñanzas de aquella libreta amarilla para su apareamiento.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaa;<p>

Bueno, hace tiempo que me ronda por la cabeza hacer un One-short de esta pareja. La verdad es que es una de mis favoritas y poco he visto escrito de ella, así que como Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma ¿no?

Espero que no haya quedado muy OCC de verdad que he intentado no tocar mucho el comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Además yo lo veo como un personaje que se siente seguro de sí mismo, y como digo en el fic, no le interesa ese tipo de cosas porque aún no ha tenido el momento de necesitarlo. En fin que me enrollo como una persiana, solo espero que no me matéis. Posiblemente ponga un epílogo cortito que tengo planeado, por si os interesa xD.

Por cierto, la libreta amarilla tiene que ver con mi otro fic "apareamiento de los hanyou's" sí lo sé… me hago publicidad a mí misma xDDD

En fin, feliz navidad atrasada y próspero año nuevo!

Y como siempre… muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por haberle dado la oportunidad.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El Día B.

Ya no tenía uñas que comerse y decidió jugar con su pelo para intentar calmar los latidos de su alocado corazón. Hoy era el día, hoy era el maldito día en el que iban a formalizar delante de cientos de seres, su unión con esa persona. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que, al final, también sucumbiría a esos placeres de los que en un primer momento le fueron arrebatados?

Llevaba un traje tradicional de la tribu y unos ornamentos que no le dejaban avanzar más de dos pasos sin que, su ahora marido, le ayudara. La ceremonia, de lo que tendría que estar más nerviosa, había sido lo más fácil teniendo en cuenta la situación donde se encontraban ahora.

Delante de todos los jefes de las diferentes tribus se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagura, quienes ahora debían formalizar la unión según las leyes demoniacas. Esto era sencillo, los jefes daban alguna dote a la pareja a cambio de alguna promesa de paz o ayuda en alguna guerra. Algunos buscaban un compromiso de los herederos al trono pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que la heredera de la jefatura Taisho era una hanyou, Mun.

Al ser la primogénita de la familia, Mun se había convertido en la líder de la familia aunque sus padres se habían negado. Sesshomaru no tenía ningún problema en que su sangre se viera manchada o no fuera pura, siempre y cuando el poder y el prestigio que le daba a la familia fueran mayor. Mun era humana, sí, pero con un poder de sacerdotisa descomunal y unos reflejos demoniacos que a su padre ya le gustaría tener. Ella era la indicada para llevar la familia Taisho y punto.

En la ceremonia con la jefatura demoníaca habían sido invitados no solo los demonios; Inuyasha y Kagome con su pequeña hija descansaban a la derecha del demonio. Rin y Kohaku, acompañado de su hermana, cuñado y sobrinos, estaban a la izquierda de Kagura. Y los jefes lobo Ayame y Koga, con su pequeño de cinco años, descansaban en frente a la pareja.

-Entiendo que el gran Lord de las tierras del oeste se ha ablandado ¿verdad? – el líder de los Youkai gato, Rento, deseaba acabar con aquella familia que genéticamente odiaba, aunque no sabía por qué – Tu padre murió por algo así

-¿Insinúas que es menos fuerte porque ha hecho una alianza con los humanos? – Kagome, a quien le habían hecho prometer que cerraría la boca, no se pudo contener – si tan débiles crees que somos ¿Por qué no nos has atacado cuando nos has visto?

-Kagome… - el hanyou le dio un suave apretón a su mano. Con los años parecía que se habían cambiado las tornas, él era el sensato y ella la extrovertida. Al menos la mayoría de veces – relájate cariño

-No estaría bien derramar sangre en un día de celebración como hoy – Rento seguía provocando la situación. Quería acabar con esa familia fuese como fuese – pero dime Kagura, ¿de dónde vienes?

-No creo que ese sea un tema a tratar aquí – respondió muy diplomáticamente sin achicarse.

-Lo es si quieres mi dote – dijo de forma arrogante

-Me alegro que tengas en tan alta consideración tus míseras tierras… pero creo que la cabaña de mi cuñado es mucho más grande que aquel alijo de piedras que tienes – los demás jefes de estado estallaron a carcajadas dejando a Rento indefenso.

-Las mujeres Taisho parece que no tienen educación – Rento volvió a la carga – yo pensaba que las habías puesto en su sitio Sesshomaru.

-Las mujeres Taisho siempre hemos sabido cual era nuestro lugar, la lado de nuestro marido – una mujer de ojos dorados y cabellera blanca entraba a la estancia como si fuera la protagonista de la historia – tanto yo como Izayoi fuimos las perfectas esposas de Inu no Taisho y estas dos hembras son perfectas para los dos herederos – Inuyasha miraba a la mujer con los ojos abiertos. Escuchar lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo de él y de su madre era como pensar que Naraku usaba tutu rosa y bailaba ballet. Irasue había sido como un grano en el culo en su infancia, tanto para él como para su madre. Pero ahora estaba defendiendo no sólo a su hijo, sino que a él y a Izayoi.

-¿Qué haces aquí Irasue? – preguntó uno de los líderes ancianos

-Vengo a la ceremonia de mi hijo y mi nuera – Kagura tenía la misma estampa que Inuyasha, con los ojos y la boca desencajados. Esa mujer… esa mujer era ¿su suegra? – mis bendiciones – dejó un regalo en la mesa para luego acercarse a la novia – cuando te dije que aprovecharas las segunda oportunidad no sabía que lo hicieras tan bien. Por cierto… felicidades por mi primer nieto – Kagura se sonrojó como la grana mientras Sesshomaru sonreía por debajo de la nariz.

La entrada en escena de Irasue calmó las aguas y todas las familias aliadas a los Taisho contribuyeron a dar el regalo con la promesa de paz y alianza. Como alianza con los humanos, Sango y Miroku fueron los portavoces, quienes entregaron a la pareja uno de los medallones de los exterminadores, ofreciéndoles la paz a la familia Taisho. Los lobos ofrecieron una corona de lirios* cortesía de Ayame, ofreciendo una tregua entre los dos clanes, una esperada paz.

-Felicidades cuñada – Kagome se acercó a Kagura para darle un abrazo. Los jefes de los clanes ya se habían marchado y solo quedaba la familia más cercana, excepto Irasue, quien había decido marchar pronto – nuestro regalo no es gran cosa pero, espero que te guste – Kagura saco con delicadeza el pañuelo que envolvía el presente. Dentro había una libreta de color liliácea. La mujer de mirada rojiza levantó la cabeza hacia la sacerdotisa con mirada interrogante – mejor pregúntale a tu marido sobre una libreta amarilla y entenderás lo que esta aguarda – se sin decir más con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara. Kagura abrió la libreta encontrando la perfecta caligrafía de Kagome.

Crianza de un ser demoníaco.

El apareamiento suele conllevar a una consecuencia irremediable y casi siempre deseada, la llegada de un bebé/cachorro a la familia. E aquí pues, unos consejos de madre primeriza a madre primeriza que a mí me hubiera encantado tener:

1 Nunca, bajo ningún concepto le des a tu pequeño cachorro algo dulce (tienes suerte de no conocer el chocolate) sino quieres correr para buscar hierbas medicinales purgantes. Tener hijos con sangre canina no es nada bueno.

2 Nunca, jamás de los jamases intentes que tu cachorro lleve alguna ropa de gala o de vestir, durará lo que dura Jaken en no decir _**lo siento señor Sesshomaru**_

3 Si le das el pecho, vigila con los colmillos de tu "queridísimo" neonato. Porque si no lo haces posiblemente te den ganas de arrancárselos de cuajo.

4 Nunca dejes a tu cachorro y a tu marido solos en el bosque. Posiblemente mueras de un ataque cuando los veas volver completamente repletos de sangre y riendo como locos.

5 Cuidado con los gatos, se vuelven locos con los gatos. Y no, no es broma.

6 Siempre que quieras que venga o vaya hacia un sitio, lanza un palo. Lo llevan en los genes

7 Mantenlos alejados de los lobos. Ayame y yo estamos trabajando en eso.

8 Busca una palabra de orden para que te hagan caso (Osuwari esta cogida) y si se sublevan amenázalos con la comida.

9 Intenta que tu marido quede como el malo mientras que tú seas la comprensiva y buena madre. Así podrás dominar al padre y al cachorro.

10 Y última lección. Disfruta de la vida que se te ha dado. Todos estamos felices de volver a verte y que estés de nuevo en nuestras vidas. Esperamos pronto ese sobrino, sí es que no está ya de camino. Bienvenida a tu libertad.

Aconsejo ver libreta amarilla para consejos de apareamiento.

Atte:

Sacerdotisa Kagome.

P.D: Nunca digas a Kaede que te he dicho esto… me matará.

-¿Qué es esto? – Sesshomaru se acercó a su mujer cuando ya habían quedado solos en la sala del castillo. Por fin tenía una hembra que sorprendentemente era Kagura. El destino era un cachondo mental, sino que le preguntaran a Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru… ¿tú sabes algo de una libreta amarilla?

Y esta fue una de las primeras veces en las que Sesshomaru experimentó el nerviosismo propio de un adolescente y la rojez en la cara. Su cara sonrojada era bastante característica y divertida cosa que salvó la situación de contestar a la dichosa pregunta. Solo hubo dos situaciones más a lo largo de su vida en las que su sistema nervioso traicionó a su semblante serio, pero siempre estuvo acompañado de su compañera. Las situaciones embarazosas sí que son otra historia.

Ahora sí.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, sí lo sé. Me he retrasado bastante en el epílogo y la verdad no sé cómo ha quedado. Cuando lo escribí me pareció bueno pero ahora… no sé. En fin juzgad vosotros mismos.

Iba a hacer un lemon pero las circunstancias actuales me han desanimado bastante (un familiar muy allegado murió el sábado pasado y tuve que desplazarme para ir al entierro) por lo mismo, he hecho este pequeño epílogo donde considero que la familia unida, aunque sea de diferente índole, es mucho mejor que lo que uno puede hacer solo.

En fin, espero que no os haya deprimido :p, ni quiero daros lástima ni nada por el estilo, solo informaros de porqué me he ausentado tanto tiempo y porqué posiblemente este no sea uno de mis mejores escritos. En fin, espero mejorar.

También espero no haberla jodido mucho con el OCC de Sesshomaru (de verdad que he intentado por todos los medios no cambiar a este personaje… pero el hacerle sonrojar… no he podido evitarlo.

En fin, dejo de enrollarme y paso a los **agradecimientos.**

**Rainy Moon**: Me siento alagada por haberte "desvirgando" con leer un fic de Kagura. Espero que te dé el suficiente empuje para que sigas leyendo otros sobre ella. Por estos lares por suerte hay bastantes y muy buenos.

**Myskymyheart**: Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte por aquí. Bueno, no es un epílogo de los que me siento muy orgullosa pero al menos da el pego xD. No he tenido lemon, pero tranquila, ya estoy trabajando con algo de esta pareja, el fuerte carácter de Sesshomaru ayuda con un Lemon. Espero que esto te haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto!

**Diosa Luna**: Bienvenida aquí también! No te rías mucho, que en un momento dado había planteado darla a Koga y a Miroku… pero ya lo veía demasiado excesivo (ni que fuera el nuevo kamasutra). En fin, espero que este epílogo te haya gustado y que nos veamos pronto!

**Emmik Shirohane** : Wow, que raro se me hace contestarte a un comentario cuando normalmente es al revés. Me alegro que te haya gustado, con el deje de locura y todo. No sabes, las veces que me he acordado de ti cuando explicaba algún pensamiento o gesto de Sesshomaru… te acompaño en el sentimiento xD. En fin, espero que este final también sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos!

**Inu'Karuta**: Tanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra de que te pasaras por aquí. Me alaga muchísimo que no encuentre el OC porque de verdad que me he trabajado mucho ese personaje. Espero que el Sesshomaru sonrojado no sea demasiado violento ni demasiado salido de madre xD. En fin espero que haya llegado al nivel de tus expectativas y a ver si te dejas caer más seguido con tus historias. Nos vemos!

**Etterna Fanel**: Muchísimas gracias por el mensaje. Supongo que si se lo propones puede que acepte si a Kagura no le molesta, jeje. En fin bromas a aparte, espero que te haya gustado este epílogo y que disfrutes todo lo que puedas.

Como siempre, muchas a todos aquellos que hayan dado la oportunidad al fic, aunque no hayan querido/podido, dejar un mensaje. Gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad.

Hasta más ver.


End file.
